Cherish
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETE Hey there, this story has turned into something way more than I expected. This is still a Honks fiction, but now it has taken a roll of it's own with a Harry PotterCharmed XOver. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Cherish**

Chapter One: Prologue

"We have to stop meeting like this Mr. Potter." Professor Tonks had said this after a rather lengthy snogging session with her boyfriend since that summer, Harry Potter.

"I know Professor, but I just had to kiss you. I mean we don't get to see each other like this very much at school, and a boy has his needs. I know we need to keep it quiet until I'm of age, but I just want to shout it to the tops of the rooftops that I'm in love. I love you Tonks, and I can wait til next year to make it official to the public." He kissed her again, and smiled as she blushed a bit.

"I know, and I feel the same way Harry. Now don't you have a class that your supposed to be in right now?" She looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face. She was definitely in love with Harry, and she couldn't wait til next summer either.

"Oh shit, your right love, I got to get down to potions." He gave her a set of his patented puppy dog eyes, that he knew that she couldn't resist. "Can you write me a note explaining that you needed to see me about something please."

She laughed at his antics, for he knew that he didn't need to do that to get her to do almost anything. "Of course Harry, here." She wrote out a small not for Severus and handed it to him, then watched him run off to the dungeons after giving her another good-bye kiss. She was watching his retreating figure then walked back out of her office. She was thinking about how they had gotten together over the last summer and smiling.

**Flashback**

Harry had been sitting in his bedroom at #4 Privet Drive contemplating what he did wrong to get Sirius killed. He knew that everyone was going to say that it wasn't his fault, but he knew better. If he had just listened to his best friend Hermione Granger, and checked more thoroughly, that he would have found that he was still safe at home, and then he would still be alive. He was thinking and sitting in the window sill, when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. When he looked down through the window, he was to late, for the person was already in the house. "Seems like Uncle Vernon must have been expecting company, for they were let in rather quickly. I better not go down there, for I don't want to incur the wrath of my Uncle." Harry was going back to his summer homework, when he heard his Uncle yell up to him.

"Boy get down here now. I don't want to have to yell up to you another time, so get your ass down here."

Harry was curious as to why he was being summoned downstairs when they were having company. He didn't question it much, just grabbed his wand and hid it up his sleeve as he went downstairs. "Constant Vigilance Harry, wouldn't want Moody to get mad at you for not being prepared." When he went downstairs, he was a bit surprised at what he saw. He saw the person that he had fantasies about, but didn't think that it could be possible for her to return the feelings for him, for he was so much younger than her. "Tonks, what brings you here today?"

"Wotcher Harry. I just came to pick you up for the rest of the summer. Now go get packed and hurry up about it." She was in normal colored hair, for her at least, this day, and talking nicely with the Dursleys, who seemed to find the young Metamorph fascinating.

"Ok Tonks, thank you for coming and getting me." Harry went upstairs and quickly packed his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage. "Sorry girl, I would just have you fly to where we're going, but I don't know where that is yet."

Hedwig gave him a affectionate nip of his fingers, and hooted softly as he picked up her cage and his trunk. After making sure that he didn't miss anything, he went downstairs to where Tonks was waiting for him. "Ok Tonks, I'm ready. Where are we going anyway, burrow or you know where?"

"Neither actually Harry, you are to stay with me this summer. Albus, in his infinite wisdom thinks that we could help each other get over Sirius's death together. Don't worry, I have a nice place and plenty of rooms, so you don't have to worry about me biting, that is unless you want me to." She winked at Harry, as she laughed a bit at his blush. She knew that he had fantasized about her ever since he had met her. She had to admit she has had some interesting fantasies about him also. She knew that there was only 7 years difference between them, and in the wizardring world, that wasn't that much. She wasn't going to force anything, but if something came up during this summer, she wasn't going to fight it either. She also knew that they would have to keep it secret from everyone until he reached 17, but that shouldn't be a problem, as long as his raging hormones would keep calm when he saw her everyday at school the next year, for she was teaching the DADA class for the next couple of years.

Harry's jaw hit the floor at what she had just said. Keep yourself together Harry, this is Tonks, and she was just teasing you in her way. You know that your out of her league. Just enjoy being her roommate for the summer, and hopefully you can get used to cold showers after a while. He smiled and looked at her seeing that she was waiting for him, he went over to her and after saying good-bye to his relatives, they disappeared and reappeared in a rather spacious apartment. "Wow, nice place Tonks, which one is my room?" Harry actually liked this place, it seems that she lived on the beach somewhere near the ocean."

"This way Harry, and thank you for the compliment. It isn't much, but it gets me by." She laughed at the look on his face. She didn't want to let him know that she had just gotten this place this summer, so that they could be away from the hustle and bustle of London. "Your right next to me, and you can go get settled in while I fix us some lunch. Why don't you write your friends to let them know where you are, and that you are alright now." She smiled at the reaction she got when she suggested that. "Yes this is going to be one interesting summer, thank you Albus for suggesting this. We will get through the death of Sirius quickly, then we will start to have some fun this summer." She whispered this as she went into the kitchen to start on lunch.

Harry had just went into his room, which he found quite easily, and started unpacking when he noticed a door leading out of his room. He went to check it out, and found that it led into a rather large bathroom. He also noticed that there was another door on the opposite wall which he didn't know where it led, so he thought he would ask Tonks about it sometime. He put it in the back of his mind, and went back to write letters to his friends. Ron and Hermione letting them know that he was staying at Tonk's place on the beach for the summer to mourn Sirius. He also wrote that he would write them again about whether or not he would make it to the Burrow anytime this summer, and that he hoped that they were doing good. He then went out to the kitchen to where Tonks was getting lunch ready. "Lunch ready yet Tonks?"

"Almost ready Harry, why don't you go and get us a couple of drinks out of the fridge, and set the table for lunch. We will be eating in a couple of minutes." She said this and pointed to the fridge where the drinks were.

Harry went to the fridge, and got out a couple of cokes, then went back to setting the table. As he got done, Tonks was just setting lunch on the table. "So Tonks, what are the plans for today? Maybe a little sunning on the beach as we get over Sirius, and get on with out lives?" Harry smiled at her one of his award winning lopsided grins, and laughed a bit at her blush.

"I don't know Harry, but we do need to mourn him, then we will be able to start with the fun. The sooner we get done mourning, the sooner we can have fun. I got an idea, and now please don't tell Dumbledore what we are going to do. Go get a bottle of fire whiskey from the fridge, and put those cokes back. We will mourn properly, and while we're at it, we will be getting pissed." She smiled as Harry did as she suggested and got the bottle and a couple of glasses.

"To Sirius." Harry raised his glass to Tonks in memory of there lost friend and family.

"To Sirius." Tonks clinked her glass with Harry, and they sat there talking about fond memories of Sirius, and what they knew of his childhood while getting quite pissed.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but later they would thank the gods that it did. When they woke up the next morning, they were both in the same bed naked and Harry was feeling fulfilled. When Harry woke up first and saw that he had a weight on his arm he put his glasses on, and looked to his right and smiled at the person who was laying there with him. "Well I better wake her up, and hope that she doesn't think that this was a mistake." He shook her a bit while calling her name.

Tonks came out of the interesting dream that she was having that had Harry calling her name. "Tonks, come on Tonks. Wake up sleepy head, we need to get up." She smiled and went to stretch her arms above her head and found that there was something that she had one wrapped around, a warm something.

She woke up quickly, and then noticed the state of undress they were in. She shook her head, hoping that he wouldn't be mad at her for this. "Is that you Harry?" She looked over at the man of her dreams laying there with an amused smirk on his face as he looked down at her face.

"Yes it's me Tonks. Now we should get up and dressed so that we could discuss what happened last night. Now if you would like to talk or have some more fun, that's up to you." He smiled at his older lover, and thought that he had glimpsed a look of happiness cross her face. He also gave out a small laugh when she ran her hand along his muscular chest.

"Sounds like fun to me Harry, are you sure that you want to be with an older woman like me? I mean, I am like 7 years older than you, and we will have to keep this secret all through the next school year until you turn 17 next summer. It is going to be hard, but not as hard as it would be if I wasn't at the school teaching the next couple of years. Maybe we can get together from time to time to have some snog time." She then smiled at Harry, and started following her hands down his body, and they didn't leave the bedroom until well after lunch time.

The rest of the summer was spent having fun on the beach and just being a bright young couple in love. Tonks went around in a younger form of herself so that they wouldn't get any weird stares. They passed their nights away in each others arms, with Harry learning the intricate ways to please his new love. Tonks learned that Harry was mostly a easily trained young man, and was pleasantly pleased with her well endowed young lover. She was thanking the gods for youthful energy and stamina.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tonks was smiling again as her next class came into the room. She was holding something back from Harry, but wasn't sure how to tell him, but she decided to tell him that night. She was beginning to look like she couldn't keep it from him for much longer. Tonks and Harry were going to be parents in about 6 months. She was going to be able to hide it with spells, but she knew that they were going to have to tell the headmaster about their relationship, and she was worried for her job, and what the old man would think.

A/N: Ok, this is the next story in my collection, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in your reviews, and I hope that it will be a good one. I promise that the chapters will each be this long at least, which means over 2000 words long. This is my second shot at a Honks story, and I promise that this will be finished. Please read and review. —Donald


	2. Reactions

**Cherish**

Chapter two: The reactions

A/N: Well here is the second chapter on my latest Honks story, I hope that you all are liking it. I would like to acknowledge Wytel, (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong) for being my very first reviewer for this story, I hope you find the rest of the story just as good. Please as always read and review. ----Donald

Tonks was really nervous that night when she was sitting in her quarters where she had invited Harry to come see her. He wasn't sure why she had asked him so openly, but wasn't going to argue with her. She had also invited the headmaster and the head of Harry's house to the meeting. She was hoping that everything would turn out ok, but wasn't sure what she was going to do if the reaction from the headmaster and deputy headmistress was going to be bad. She knew that Harry would be ecstatic about it, for he had always told her that he wanted a big family with her one day. She got up nervously and started pacing around the room while waiting for the three of them to show up. She jumped a bit startled when she heard her door open to her quarters, she knew that it was Harry, but she was still nervous. She had invited him there a half hour early so she could tell him in private before the rest of them had to find out. She smiled as she saw him come up to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Hey love, I hope that I'm not late?" He nuzzled her neck, but pulled back a bit when he noticed that she was really nervous about something. "What's wrong Nymph? Is it something that I did, or forgot?" He was really worried now, and she decided to let him off the hook.

"No it's not anything you have done or forgotten Harry. Come on over here to the couch, I need to tell you something before Albus and Minerva come by." She led him to the couch, and sat him down before kneeling before him with a small smile on his face. "Do you remember when you told me that you wanted a big family with me one of these days?"

Harry looked at her with a look that said that he was trying to figure out what she was trying to say, but couldn't quite put it together yet. "Yes of course Nymph, and I am going to stand by that to the day I die. Is there something that your not telling me, or wanting to tell me?" He took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes and it hit him. How could he have not noticed that she was beginning to show signs of early pregnancy. He thought to himself, well there you go Harry, your going to be a father in a few months, what are you going to do about it. "Well I think that I have figured out what your trying to tell me then Nymph, and while I know that we hadn't planned on them this soon, I am happy." He gave her a big hug, and a kiss before sitting there before her with a big smile. "I am guessing that you had invited the headmaster and deputy headmistress here because we need to finally break out secret, and tell them about us."

She nodded, and Harry let out a sigh. He wasn't going to let her go no matter what people might think. "Do you think that it might be a problem with either the law, or your job?" Harry was worried now, for he knew that if he lost her, or she lost her job, he wouldn't know what to do.

Tonks was about to answer when she heard the knock on her door. "Hold that thought Harry, I think that's our other guests." She gave him a quick kiss, and then went to the door to let the other two in, and then went back to sitting by Harry and holding his hand.

When he saw the look that the two others had on their faces when they saw how close Harry and Tonks were, Harry interrupted them before they could get going. "Please let us explain before you yell at us. If you still want either of us to leave the school, or whatever, the other one will follow, I am telling you this now. Now I need to say this first, we have been together since the last summer, and were a couple before she officially started as a teacher. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we have an announcement, and that is the reason that we are bringing this out before I'm of age next summer. You see, Tonks and I are going to be parents, and I would like to make our being a couple official before the baby is born." Harry looked at the disappointed look of his Transfigurations teacher, and the amused look of his headmaster. He was a bit confused by Dumbledore's look, but figured that he would find out soon enough.

"Well Harry, as much as you two would like to think that you two were discreet about your relationship while you were here at school, you weren't. Don't worry, the only ones who have figured it out are the other professors. Now, as for your unborn child, I think that we can figure out something without having to have either of you leave the school. First off, do you remember what Sirius had said in his will Harry? Of course you don't, for it wasn't supposed to be read for another week. Well I can tell you this, I think that he had made it so that you would become and emancipated minor upon his death, so that makes it so that you're an adult in every way. I only know this because I was a witness to the will. Now once the will is read, and you become emancipated, I think that you two can get married without any worries. That is if you two want to get married." Dumbledore looked at the two young people with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Tonks both blushed at this, and looked at each other. "Well Nymph, I was planning on doing this over the Christmas holidays, but this is as good a time as any." He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. "I don't have the ring with me because I wasn't prepared to do this in front of so many people, and in such a impersonal way, but Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the biggest favor that any witch can do for a wizard, and agree to become my wife?" He looked up into her eyes, and wasn't sure of the look that she was giving him.

Tonks for her part was trying to hold back tears of joy, but wasn't succeeding, took Harry's hands into her and pulled him up into a deep kiss. "Yes Harry, I will marry you." She looked up at Albus and Minerva to see them both smiling down at them with understanding. "So all the staff figured it out all ready. When shall we tell the rest of his friends and family?"

"Well, I don't think that you should hold it back any, especially since you two will probably want to have him move into your quarters once he is officially emancipated, and will want to get married rather quickly. I think that it shouldn't be a problem with telling them as soon as you want. I know that Ron and Hermione will be happy for you two, and it will explain to them why Harry wasn't at the Burrow at all this last summer. Now I am giving you permission to move your stuff into her quarters if you like Harry, and once you two are married, you will be given Married Staff Quarters, which will expand when the baby(s) come. Now Harry, would you like me to have your stuff moved down here by one of the elves, and have them send a message to your friends to come down so you can tell them?"

Harry looked up at him with a smile, holding Tonks to his chest. "Yes, please. Woops, I guess I shouldn't talk for Tonks, she hasn't even said whether or not it would be ok for me to move in with her yet." He looked up at her with a smile, and puppy dog eyes.

Tonks laughed at the look that Harry was giving her, and put a finger to her lips, as if she were thinking. "Hmm, well I will have to tell all my other boyfriends that they can't come see me anymore." She laughed at the look of horror that Harry had on his face, then said. "I'm kidding Harry, you're the only one for me. Of course you can move in with me, and go ahead and have your friends come down so we can tell them. They might think it's weird that you are moving out, so we better tell them." She kissed him thoroughly as Albus and Minerva left the room.

Minerva said something to Harry and Tonks as she was leaving. "I would like to talk to you two tomorrow in my office. Congratulations Mr. Potter, Ms. Tonks." She smiled a bit, but it was also a bit strained as she thought about what this was going to mean with what Harry had to do with defeating Voldemort. She looked in and saw that they were totally immersed in each other, and she smiled. She knew that they would help each other. She was happy that Harry finally have found love, and that it was with someone that would be good for him. She said to herself, but even if they had heard her, they didn't acknowledge it. "Be good to him Ms. Tonks, he has a lot on his plate, and I hope that you both will live through it. I am proud of both of you, and wish you both the best in the world." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Tonks pulled back from the kiss for a minute and said. "We need to hold off for a while Harry, your friends will be here any minute. We have all night to celebrate our engagement, and the opening up of our love." She smiled, and just that minute, Dobby popped in with Harry's trunk and the rest of his stuff.

"Where would the Professor like me to put Mr. Harry Potter sirs stuff at?" Dobby bowed to them, and smiled at the look that they had given them.

"Put them in my bedroom Dobby."

"Hold on one second before you do Dobby. I need to get something out of my trunk before, then you can put it away." Harry walked up to his trunk, and laughed out loud when Dobby handed him the small ring box before putting the trunk and stuff into the bedroom. "Thank you Dobby, you think of everything." He walked back up to Tonks, and got back down on one knee, and opened the box up showing her the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "I know I have already asked you Tonks, but this will make it official. Will you marry me?"

"I have already told you that I will Harry, and I haven't changed my mind. I wouldn't want our baby(s) to go without their father." She kissed him soundly and neither of them noticed that Harry's three best friends had made their way into the room before they had said that.

The first thing that they noticed that they weren't alone was a loud gasp coming from the doorway. They looked up to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there looking at them with wide eyes. Tonks smiled at the three of them, and invited them in farther to sit down. "Dobby, can you bring tea for the five of us, and maybe some sandwiches for while we talk." Dobby bowed and left with a bow, then returned 10 minutes later with the tea and sandwiches.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at the two of them with wonder. "Is there something that you two want to tell us?" Hermione asked this, and smiled at the happiness on her best friends face. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but if it made him happy, she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Guys, Tonks and I have a couple of things to say to you. One, we have been a couple since last summer when I went to stay with her so we could both get over Sirius's death, and uhm, slept together when we got drunk one night. We found that we both had feelings for each other the next morning, and were a couple ever since. As you could see when you walked in, we are going to be married as soon as possible, and no it doesn't have to do with the other thing we need to tell you. We love each other, and I just found out that as soon as Sirius's will is read in a few days, I am going to be a emancipated minor, meaning that I have all the rights and responsibilities of an adult. The next thing we want to tell you is, we are going to be parents in around 6 months." He watched the surprised looks on his friends face, then was happy as they congratulated them on all things.

"So that is why your stuff was moved from our dorm mate. You are moving in with Tonks." Ron knew that this was the reason from what he was seeing and was just told, but wanted Harry to tell him for himself.

"Yah mate, ain't it great. While all you guys were talking about how great it would be to be with the hot DADA professor, I was with her all the time. Ron, I want you to be my best man for the wedding, will you do it please?" Harry looked at his friend with a wry smile. "Oh and tell no one, we will be making an announcement tomorrow during breakfast about what is going on. If any of the guys ask tonight, tell them I was moved for some specialized training or something like that."

Tonks, Hermione and Ginny looked at the two boys, and had a laugh. "So the guys were talking about what it would be like to be with me huh. Well good thing that you already had me Harry, I know that some of them are quite hot. No don't worry Harry, I'm all yours." She laughed and kissed Harry fully on the lips. Hermione and Ginny were polite enough to turn their heads at the sight, while Ron was totally clueless and just stared at the couple as they kissed. He finally turned his head when Hermione smacked him across the head letting him know that it was rude. When they finally came up for air, they looked at the other three teenagers and smiled at them. "So what do you guys think about this, I mean it must be quite a surprise to you all. We have been keeping it a secret since the beginning of the school year, but I guess the staff knew about it." She looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled. "Is there something that you two want to tell us about Ron and Hermione? You two seem to be awfully close nowadays." Tonks, Harry and Ginny were laughing at the way they were blushing. It was obvious that they were a couple now, but just didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"Well we are also a couple, have been since this summer. We would have told you about it if you were at the Burrow this summer Harry. Please don't say that you are mad at us Harry. It won't change anything about our friendship, I mean this will mean that the four of us can go out as couples." Ron and Hermione were hoping that Harry wouldn't be mad at them.

"Well you might as well make it the six of us guys." Everyone looked at Ginny now, wondering what she was talking about. They were quite surprised by what she said next. "Neville and I have been a couple in secret since before the school year last year ended."

They all were smiling and talking about what they were going to be doing during the next Hogsmeade weekend, and making plans for the wedding. It was decided that Ron and Neville would be Harry's best man and groomsman, while Hermione and Ginny were going to be Tonks maid of honor and bridesmaid. They had decided that they would have the wedding before Halloween, so that Tonks wouldn't be showing to much, and that they would spend the Christmas Holidays for their honeymoon. They weren't sure where they were going to be spending it, but decided that they would decide after they heard Sirius's will in a couple of days.

They spent the next three hours talking and making plans, at least as much as they could with the little bit of information that they had. They parted ways promising that they would get together again after the reading of the will. They went to bed that night with sweet dreams and happy thoughts.

The next morning found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall stealing glances up at Tonks every once in a while. After everyone had a good breakfast, Dumbledore tapped his goblet, to call everyone to quiet for he had something to say. "Well good morning everyone, I would like to make a couple of announcements before you go to your classes today. There is going to be a wedding in a couple of weeks between a couple of your fellow residents of this school. This has been brought about since they have wanted to announce their relationship now, instead of next summer. Harry Potter and Professor Nymphadora Tonks have asked me to let you know that they have been a couple since last summer, and that they are now engaged to be married in a couple of weeks. They have also found out that they are going to be parents in six months, and would like to let you know that this isn't the only reason that they are getting married. You are all invited to the wedding, which will be happening here in the great hall in two weeks time. Now you are all dismissed to your classes now, please join me in congratulating them first." The headmaster raised his goblet in toast to the two of them and the rest of the students, except a few of the Slytherins, who just looked on with disgust, raised them also and they toasted the couple. Harry was congratulated by all his friends as he made his way to his first class. "Well Potty, I guess you finally got what you wanted, my cousin pregnant and marrying you. This will never make you anything but a blood traitor to Voldemort. This won't save you from Lord Voldemort killing you." Harry turned to see his nemesis Draco Malfoy and his two goons sneering and laughing at him.

"Shove it Malfoy, not even you can make my mood bad today. I know that Tonks is your cousin, but we won't hold that against her or your family. You are considered the black sheep of the family to us. Good bye Draco, and I hope that I don't see you any time soon." Harry went down to his first class, which happened to be Transfigurations. He turned to Ron and said. "I'm glad that we didn't make it into Potions this year, for I don't think I could stand being in the same class as that Asshole. Come on, we don't want to be late for Professor McGonagall's class." They ran for the Transfigurations class, and sat down next to Hermione who had saved them a seat.

"Why are you two late? You didn't get into any trouble did you?" Hermione was getting a bit worried about what they might have done wrong this time.

"Don't worry Mione, we didn't get into trouble. We just had a run in with Malfoy, but I just told him off, and then Ron and I came here. I'm glad that we don't have Potions with him anymore." He smiled at his friend and they had a good few days of classes and Harry got into living with Tonks.

A/N2: I hope you liked the second chapter of this story. The next chapter will be the wedding, and I figured that this story will be about Harry and Tonks first few years as a married couple. Which will be through Harry's 6th and 7th year, along with maybe a few years after.

Poll time.

Will they be having One, Two, Three, or more kids? What will they be? The poll will be going on for the next four chapters, then I will let you know the results. It will only be going on that long, because if it's more than one or two, she will be showing much more than usual, and it will be relevant in the story. Thank you and please read and review. —Donald


	3. Sirius's Will and Dracos Surprise

**Cherish**

Chapter Three: Sirius's Will and Draco's Surprise

A/N: Welcome to chapter three, and I am thankful that people are enjoying the story so far. Here is what the Poll is showing so far:

One Child: 0

Twins: Doesn't Matter: 1

BB: 1

GG: 0

BG: 2

Triplets: 2

Four or More: 1

And now on with the show. Please read and review. —Donald

Two days later everyone was meeting inside the headmasters office waiting for the reading of Sirius's Last Will and Testament. In the office were, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus and to everyone's dismay, Draco Malfoy. "We are here for the reading of Sirius Blacks last will and testament. You have all been asked here, because in one way or another, you are all in it. The will shall be read and executed right away. I am Brogan McConners, Mr. Blacks attorney at law. I am here to read his last wishes, and to make sure that they are fulfilled." He looked at the gathered witches and wizards and smiled at them.

Mr. McConners took out a sheaf of papers and placed them onto Dumbledore's desk and then sat down looking at them. He then began to read and then spoke. "This is the Last Will and Testament of me, Sirius Orion Black. I submit that I am of sound mind and body at the making of this will. I have Albus Dumbledore here as a witness along with Alastor Moody. The following is how I have decided to distribute the massive Black fortune."

"To my friend and the only living Marauder, I leave 1 million Galleons, and the house that you have always loved in Hogsmeade. To Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and each of the Weasley children, I leave 1 million Galleons each. To Hermione Granger, I leave 1 million galleons, and the entire Black library at #12 Grimauld Place, I hope that you enjoy getting through the books in your lifetime Hermione, I know that you have always had a love for books. But I also ask that you remember to have fun in your life, live it to the fullest. To the Order of the Phoenix, I leave above said #12 Grimaul Place, and the amount of 20 Million Galleons for the use in the fight against Voldemort, along with anything that you might see fit to use it for. To Professor Minerva McGonagall, you were one of the Marauders favorite Professors when we were there, and I leave you 1 million galleons for your personal use. For Hogwart's School of Witchraft and Wizardry, I leave 10 million galleons, for the use in the further education of future young minds that can't afford to go here any other ways."

Mr. McConners looked at the gathered Witches and Wizards and said. "The rest of it is meant for only four people to be here besides myself. So will Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter please stay, while the rest of you are dismissed." He watched as the rest of them each came up and signed the appropriate paperwork, which gave them each a key to a vault that was in their names, if they didn't have one before, and a note saying what was in them, and they left. After they had all left, the attorney waved his wand, and set up privacy and silencing charms all around the office. "Sorry about this Headmaster, but it is necessary for the next part of the will reading. Now Mr. Malfoy, will you please come forward so that the next part of the will can be done."

Draco looked at the man like he was crazy, but did as he was told. He wasn't sure why Sirius Black had him in his will, for he hadn't been a good person, nor did he do anything that might have been worth him giving him anything, at least that's what he thought. When he got to the desk, Mr. McConners waved his wand over him, muttering a couple of spells, and then it hit Draco like a ton of bricks. He wasn't Draco Malfoy, son of Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy-Black, but Brandon Black, son of Sirius and Miranda Black. He had been kidnaped on the night that Harry Potter's parents were killed by Lucius Malfoy after killing his mother. Then he mind and body were modified to look like him, and act like him. He also looked at himself now, seeing that he did in fact look more like Sirius Black, and he remembered his mother now, his real mother. "Oh my god, I can't believe that Lucius had done that, I'm sorry Harry. I know now that I'm not like what I have been acting, I have been under some kind of curse. I know it will take time for us to get over our rivalry, but can we start with a truce." He walked up to Harry and Tonks and stuck out his hand.

Harry and Tonks weren't sure what to think about this, but were willing to give Brandon a chance. Tonks was more willing, because he was more of her cousin than he was when he was Cissa's son. "Welcome to the family Brandon. I think that a truce will be helpful now. I think that we will have to have this little family reunion in Harry and I quarters later, for I think that Mr. McConners has some more to tell us from the will." The three of them turned to the attorney with rap attention.

"Yes that is true Ms. Tonks, I have a few more things that are of business to take care of with the will. There is the last of his stuff to give out, and one last thing that the Headmaster is to learn. First off, he has left each of you three, Harold James Potter, Nymphadora Candace Tonks, and Brandon Orion Black 1/3 of what is left of his galleons, and assets. It comes to around 5 Billion galleons each in Galleons, and around 300,000,000 Galleons worth of stock, housing, and businesses in both the wizardring and muggle world. In other words, you three are the richest witches and wizards in the world. Congratulations, and if you would kindly sign this paperwork, it will become official. Is there any questions that I might be able to answer for you three?" Mr. McConners was more than willing to answer any questions that they may have.

"Yes actually sir, I was told that Sirius had made it so that I would become an emancipated minor if he should die before I come of age, is there any paperwork for me to sign fr that?" Harry was wondering, and this got Brandon wondering if his father had thought of this for him also.

"Yes there is paperwork for both you and Brandon to sign. It will make you both emancipated minor's once it is signed. Please all you have to do is sign it, and it will all be official."

Harry, Brandon and Tonks each went up to sign the paperwork and made it all official. When they were done, they sat back down and Harry gave Tonks a huge kiss now that he was a legal adult, he wasn't afraid to show his love for her. Before they left to their rooms, Mr. McConners handed Harry an envelope saying that Sirius asked that he got this letter from him if he should die. Harry thanked the man again, and asked to get a card from him just in case he wanted to keep him as his own attorney. The attorney said that would be a pleasure, and handed him his business card with his floo number and how to get hold of him.

Harry, Tonks and Brandon walked down to Tonks quarters and sat in the common room beside the fire to talk. "So Brandon, do you think that you will be staying in Slytherin?" Harry was smiling at Tonks as he asked this, but was rather curious.

"I don't know Harry, I had always thought in the back of my mind that I wasn't meant for Slytherin, but never questioned why I was put there. You know that Crabbe and Goyle aren't as stupid as they seem, they have been there keeping an eye on me as much as being my goons. Oh god, I don't know what I'm going to do, now that I know what I know, I can't go back to that house. Can I stay on your guys couch until I can talk to the headmaster to get resorted?" He looked pleadingly at his cousin hoping that she would take pity on him.

"No you can't stay on the couch Brandon, but you can stay in the extra bedroom for as long as you need." Tonks smiled down at him, and had a elf bring his stuff up to the extra room, and showed him the room.

Brandon said his good nights, and with a wink at Harry and his cousin he put in. "Please remember the silencing charms so I can get some sleep you two." He laughed at the way they blushed as he went into his new room and fell asleep.

Harry and Tonks spent the next couple of hours talking and having some fun before heading to sleep themselves.

The next couple of days went by without much trouble, and Brandon was resorted into Ravenclaw as Brandon Orion Black. No one asked what happened to Draco, just thought that his father came and got him to go join Voldemort. None of the teachers denied or agreed with them, and Brandon/Draco didn't care about it, he has completely ditched his Draco persona, and was living his true identity. He mourned his parents death for a while, but was surprised when he found out that the headmaster was his grandfather, and had some great conversations with him.

As for Albus Dumbledore, McConner had left a small envelope with him that said what his son-in-law had left him, and it gave him a hearty laugh. He had been left, a lifetime supply of lemon drops, 500 pairs of mismatched socks, and 10 million galleons. He was happy and kissed his wife before they headed to bed that night.

A/N2: The wedding will take place next chapter. You have this and three more chapters to go in your chance to vote on the poll. Please as always read and review. I am getting quite a few good reviews for this story, and I love them all, thank you for them. If you do vote for twins, I ask that you please give which type you would like, either BB, GG, BG, or no preference, thank you. —Donald


	4. The Wedding

CHERISH

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Harry and Tonks were getting ready for their upcoming nuptuals. They were both rather nervous as to what their friends and family were going to be pulling on them in means of Bachellor/Bachellorette parties. Harry knew that he was going to have to go to one, for he had been told by both Ron and the Twins that they were going to kidnap him to his party if he didn't come willingly. Ron was going to be his best man, and Hermione was going to be Tonks Maid of Honor.

It was 2 days before the wedding when it happened. Harry was called into the headmasters office, while Tonks was ambushed by the girls and women that were closest to her. It was a Froday after classes, and they had a good idea what was going on, and decided that they were just going to set back and enjoy the ride. When Harry got into the headmasters office, Fawkes landed on his shoulder, and before he could do anything, fire travelled him to the destination of the party, which just happened to be at the twins flat in Diagon Alley. Harry was a little surprised at whom he saw there, but smiled at all his friends. There were Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and surprisingly Snape, along with all 6 Weasley boys, Mr. Weasley, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Semus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and a few of the other Order of the Pheonix members. Fred, or was it George handed Harry a glass of Firewhiskey, and took him to the seat of honor in the middle of the flats living room. "Welcome to your last party as a free man Harry, you are going to have fun here tonight, or we will have to hex you til you do." Fred smiled at him like he was joking, but Harry could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't.

"Yes Harry, you are going to have fun tonight, even if it kills you." Brandon smiled at his former enemy. He knew that Harry was going to have fun, but he still wanted to put a little scare in him. "Of course since this is your party, the first thing that we have is entertainment in the form of a stripper." Brandon clapped his hands and the lights dimmed, and some interesting music came on as a scantily clad lady wearing a Belly Dancers outfit came in with a pop. She walked over to where Harry was sitting, and started doing her dance practically in his lap to the cheers and whistles of the younger men in the crowd, and the smiles of the older ones.

Harry sat there enjoying the show like any red blooded English man would, but still remembering the love of his life back at the school. He was going to enjoy the show, but still stay faithful to Tonks. Well that was until the dancer looked him in the eyes, and with a quick change of her eye color, and a quiet Wotcher, he knew that the original dancer had been replaced by Tonks. He smiled and winked at her letting her know to play along with this, and he pinched her on the arse to the surprise of the other men in the room. He then got up, and picked her up, then took her to one of the rooms that he had asked one of the twins which one they could use. When he was showed to a room, they went about letting the others know exactly how much fun they were having, for they didn't put up any ilencing charms on the room.

The other men in the apartment looked at each other wondering what they were going to do now. None of them wanted to go back and tell tonks about what Harry had done that night, but they also knew that Harry wouldn't be in a good mood about what he did, if they didn't do anything about it. "What shall we do guys, I know that Harry wouldn't want us to let him be doing this without reminding him about Tonks back at the school." Ron was the one worrried about this, and the other were looking like they weren't willing to be the one to interupt Harry and the Dancer/Stripper while they were having their fun.

"Well Ron, since you brought it up, why don't you go in there and let Harry know that what he was doing is wrong. In fact I think that it would be a good idea." With that, the headmaster took the rest of the group and called for Fawkes, and took them all back to his office at the school to finish the party.

Ron gulped as he saw the rest of the men leave him to the tough job of getting Harry without him hexing him. He pulled together his Gryffindor courage, and went to the door of the bedroom and knocked loudly. After waiting 5 minutes, and not getting any answer, he slowly opened the door, to see if they were done. What he saw made his heart sing, and had him have a little laugh at the situation before he quickly closed the door, and waited for them to be done. "That was a good one Harry and Tonks. You sure fooled the others and me. We will have to let them know what is going on, before they go finding you Tonks to tell you that Harry was off cheating with the stripper that was at his bachelor party."

Tonks smiled at the young man that was Harry's friend for so many years. "Well don't worry Ron. They will be finding out soon enough, for Minerva will be telling them when they get there. Now let's get back to the school so that we can finish this party. The girls are waiting for us, and we are combining the parties."

When the group of friends ended up using a port-key that all of a sudden appeared with Fawkes to Albuses office, they were greeted by a scene of utmost hilarity. Harry was mobbed by Sirius and all his friends wondering why he would do this to Tonks, and then everyone burst out laughing, as they told him that they were told about it once they got here, and they were glad that they were able to be together one last time befoer the wedding.

The group parted ways then, to do their last minute stuff for the wedding the next day, and all things went as planned. The wedding was a beautiful affair with Ron being Harry's best man, and Hermione being Tonks maid of honor. There were a few little things that added up making it even more interesting, for it ended up being a surprise for both the intended couple, and also Ron and Hermione, for they had ended up having it being planned as a double wedding, and Ron and Hermione got married also. The reception was marvelous, with the house elves throwing a large banquet that filled the place with music and food. There was dancing all over the place, and fun all around. Gifts were given to both couples, and much thanks to all.

After the reception, Harry and Tonks, and Ron and Hermione port-keyed to Paris for the weekend for their respective honeymoons. Of course it was very romantic, and they had a great time. When they got back on Friday night, they were pleased and well relaxed. The three students were pleasantly surprised that they were excused from classes for the week, and had retired to their quarters when they got back.


	5. Honeymoon Love

CHERISH

Chapter five: Honeymoon Love

Harry and Tonks were relaxing in their room that night after having a rousing session of love making, and consumating their marriage. They had decided that they were going to wait til the Christmas holiday to go on their Honeymoon, and be back in time for Christmas at the Burrow. When the holiday came forward rather quickly, they had already been packed, and ready to go on their two week trip to the Carribean. They were going to be going on a cruise and relaxing vacation in the Carribean. They made their way to the Ministry of Magic, where they were to pick up their Portkey to Florida, where they were to meat their boat for the cruise. When they arrived in Florida, they were greeted by the head of the AURORS for the district, whom had met them there to take them to their boat and destination.

When they saw the boat for the first time, they both were in shock. Harry had smiled at Tonks, and gave her a sweet kiss before they boarded. They checked in with the pursor and were told that they had been booked the Honeymoon suite for the cruise, and were asked if they would like to have dinner with the captain that night. They had readily agreed, and went to check out their suite. When they got there, Harry opened the door, and picked Tonks up carrying across the threshold. "Oh my god Tonks, this place is huge and beautiful." He set her down on her feet, and gave her another deep kiss. "How long do we have before dinner?"

Tonks went over and looked at the daily planner of events that was sitting on the desk in the corner, and smiled. "It looks like after we have a mandatory life boat drill, we will have a couple of hours before dinner. Why do you ask?" She smiled sweetly at him for she had a good idea why he had asked this, and she was more than willing to let him do what he may.

Harry looked at her innocently, and smiled as he said in a quiet voice. "I thought maybe we could test out the bed for the first time as a maried couple before dinner." He looked down at his feet as he kicked his toe at the carpet. He might have been emancipated and was considered an adult along with being married, but he was still a teenager at heart. He had his insecurities over what she might think about what he would have to think and want to do. He blushed as he looked at her with the innocence of a teenager, but the lust and love of a man. He loved her, and he wanted her to know that for the rest of their lives.

Tonks giggled a bit as she saw how Harry was reacting to the new environment. "Don't worry lover, you have nothing to fear of thi. I love you so much, and I will never leave you. You are my husband, and we are in it for life. We will be testing the bed out soon enough, and I have something for you tonight. Let's check out the ship before dinner, then we will have the whole night in front of us after dinner, but let's wait till after words, so we will both have enough nourishment for the night." She kissed him deeply, and smiled at the reaction she was getting. "Now calm down Harry, we don't want you going out tonight with this problem now do we. I will take care of this, and then we can go down to the Life Boat drill and then look around." SHe kneeled down in front of him, unzipping his pants and pulling out his friend. She smiled at it and licked her lips. "Ah my sweety, I see that you are being a good boy, and coming to complete attention for me." She took it into her mouth, and began to take care of the problem.

They made it to the drill just barely on time, and with a grin on both their faces. They had a good time learning about the different things that they had to know about the boat and the ways that they would do things in case of an emergency. Of course if they had to, in a emergency, they can just dual aparate out of there, and worry about what the circumstances are afterwords, but they decided that that would only happen in case of an extreme emergency. They made their way around the deck of the boat holding hands and acting like what they were, a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. They met a couple of other newleyweds that were also walking around, and made a few new friends along the way. No one seemed to care that Harry was only 16, for they understood what was going on once it was told them. They were happy for the young couple, and wished them the best of luck with their lives, and the babies that were obviously being carried by Tonks at this time. She was beginning to show quite a lot now that she was in her sixth month. They made their way back to their suite a little bit later, and were spending some quality time together before dinner that night with the Captain. They were taking a leisurely bath together in the rather large tub in their suite, and enjoying each others company. An hour before dinner, they got out, casts drying charms on each other, and got dressed nicely for the dinner. They were on a muggle cruise, so Harry wore a nice pair of navy blue slacks along with a sports coat and tie. Tonks had a nice light blue dress that was big enough to not restrict her movement as she went around. Harry gave a low whistle when he saw her in the dress, and gave her a deep kiss. "You look more and more beautiful everyday Tonks. I am so glad that we are married, and that you will be on my arm tonight at dinner." He smiled at her and led her out the door and down to the dining room for dinner.

Wben they appeared in the dining room, they were showed to the captains table for the dinner, and Harry held out her chair for her. When she sat, Harry sat next to her and smiled at the other guests at the table. He introduced them to the others at dinner, "Hells, my name is Harry Potter, and this is my lovely wife of around 2 days now Nymphadora Tonks-Potter, but everyone please call her TOnks, she doesn't like her first name." After he had introduced themselves, he gave a small double take as the couple that were directly across from them took a quick look up at his forehead and then recomposed themelves before introducing themselves.

"I am Chris Halliwell, and this is my wife Megan. It is nice to meet you both. Do I recognize your accent as British?" he smiled and then turned to the others at the table who seemed not to notice the quick looks that the two couples were sharing.

"I am Captain Maxwell Macdonald, and it is a pleasure to meet you all. The others here are Mr. and Mrs. Sturgis, and Mr. and Mrs. Cameron both from the US. So what do you both do in England?" The captain was just making small talk as they ate their dinner, and Harry was thinking on how he was going to answer this without giving anything away that he shouldn't.

"Well as you can probably tell, I am still a bit young, and so I still in school, while my wife here is a Professor there. She teaches Self Defense, which is one of my best classes. We have known each other for a couple of years, and we had both lost someone close to us at the end of the last school year, and spent the summer together comforting, and admitting our love for each other. As you can tell, she is six months pregnant with my child, and no it wasn't a mistake. We are very much in love, and have been for some time I would guess. She is a former worker in the Law Enforcement branch of the ministry in England, but has taken the job as Professor for this year even before she found out she was pregnant. So what do you do Chris and Megan? Wait did you say Haliwell? Are you any relations to the famous Charmed ones of the United States?" He was a bit worried, for if he was, then he would probably know who he is, or at least have heard of him.

Tonks looked at the two with a little bit of worry also, she knew that Harry didn't like his fame, and especially flaunting it. He also was trying his hardest to keep their identity a secret among the muggles, so as to not get into any kind of trouble. When she heard what Chris had said next, she gave out a low chuckle and looked at Harry as to let him know that he didn't have to worry. 

Chris looked at him with a smile. "Well Harry, I to work for the law enforcement branch of my government. We fight the evil that men do, and do with a smile. Is that what you do also Tonks?" Chris knew exactly what Tonks did, as well as he knew tht she knew what he did. He knew who Harry Potter was, but was a little surprised to meet him on this cruise. "Yes I am the son of one of the Charmed Ones."

The rest of the cruise was spent sunning, swimming, getting to know the Halliwells, and they to know them. They spent the cruise hanging together, and becoming close friends. Chris and Megan invited them to come to America to visit over the next summer, and Harry and Tonks told them that they would love to, and invited them to England to visit them also. They discussed the developments of what was going on with Voldemort, and about what they were going to do for the rest of the year when Tonks wasn't going to be able to teach for having the baby in a couple of months. They all orbed one night to Halliwell manor to discuss this with the sisters, and they decided that they would talk to his headmaster about coming to teach once the holiday was over. They then told them to get back to their honeymoons, and they would possibly see them when they got back. They wished them a happy Christmas and to have a great holidays. They then hugged Harry and Tonks and watched as they wemt back to the boat. When they arrived, they said their good nights, and Chris and Megan went back to their own suites and had a great night of fun.

The next couple of weeks were spent carousing, getting a whole lot of souveniers, Tonks getting the hang of Black Jack and winning a bit of money, Harry getting a great tan on deck and on a private island that the Cruise line had spent a couple of days at, Eating way to much food, having more than enough sex, and everything that newleywed couples did on their honeymoons. At the end of the Cruise, Chris, Megan, Harry and Tonks exchanged floo network locations, telephone numbers, in which Harry and Tonks had just gotten Cell Phones when they got back to the states. addresses and the stuff. They then hugged and both couples went back to their separate homes. Chris and Megan to San Francisco and the Halliwell Manor, and Harry and Tonks to the burrow for the rest of their holiday.

A/N: Ok this has turned into a Harry Potter/Charmed x-over, and I didn't originally plan it, but I had to have someone on the cruise that knew who they were, and it just came out this way. This story has gone from being around 7 or 8 chapters to around a novel length of around 20. Please as always read and review. ---Donald 


	6. Christmas at the Burrow

**CHERISH**

Chapter 6: Christmas at the Burrow

Harry and Tonks aparated back to the Burrow right after getting their bags and saying good by to Chris and Megan. They made promises to stay in touch, and Chris said that they might be coming with his mother and aunts to England to help them get settled, and help out with the teaching. They also asked that they don't mention any of this to any of their friends about them coming to the school to teach, make it a surprise. Harry and Tonks agreed to this readily, and then made the jump back to England, Ottery St, Catchpole to be exact.

It was the middle of the night when they got there, so they decided that they would sleep in the living room on the couch, since no one was up yet. It was December 23rd, and they were expected sometime that day. They weren't surprised that no one was up, so they settled in on the couch, and were fast asleep rather quickly. They were both dreaming of each other, and what their children were going to be like when they were born.

They both woke up in the morning to the squeals of the youngest Weasley coming downstairs and seeing them asleep on the couch. "When did you two get here?" She hugged Harry and Tonks close, or as close as she could with Tonks, considering her condition. They both smiled at Ginny and began with their story.

"We got here around 2 this morning, and everyone was asleep. So we didn't want to wake anyone up, so we just fell asleep on the couch. How is everything going around here Gin?" Harry had a chuckle at the red face that Ginny had for the thought of them and what they might have done on the couch before going to sleep. "Don't worry Ginny, we just went to sleep last night, we were both knackered from travealling by aparition.

They smiled at Ginny and asked who was all here. She told them that the whole family was pretty much here, all but Percy that was. They walked into the kitchen and sat and had breakfast with the rest of the early risers of the household, and related what the cruise was like. How they had a wonderful time, and met some really interesting people. How they had dinner with the captain on the first night, and met one of the kids of the Charmed ones and his wife. What he didn't relate was that the Charmed Ones were going to be coming to Hogwart's to teach DADA once Tonks went on maternity leave.

The next morning found it to be a white Christmas in England, and they were all enjoying themselves with opening presents and having fun. At dinner that night, they had a big feast prepared by Molly and some of the other ladies, and were full of it by the time Desert came around. No one was surprised that Ron wasn't to full for desert, and they all had a laugh as they ate their desert and drank pumpkin juice to go with it.

The rest of the holidays went quite quickly, finding them playing a bit of Quidditch when they could, Harry and Tonks spending more time alone together. They also went and saw a couple of the houses that Harry had inherited from Sirius, and had a good cry over the loss, but also a good laugh at some of the traps that were obviously set up by the Marauders to get unsuspecting visitors. They had a good time going over what they were going to be doing once Harry got out of school, and how many more kids they wanted to have. Tonks was getting quite big, so they went to St. Mungos to check on how many children she was actually carrying, and were surprised to find out that they were going to have ... (Sorry that's the big secret, you will find out next chapter, which I decided is going to be the last chapter, and that I will probably do a sequel that has the Charmed ones teaching and all.)

A/N: I am so sorry for the length of this chapter, and the next chapter is probably going to be fairly short also because it is going to be the one where the baby(s) are going to be born, and a short epilogue to the story. I hope that you have enjoyed this story, and I am sorry that I got your hopes up for a Charmed/Harry Potter x-over, I will be doing a sequel to this story eventually which will have the promised crossover and them teaching the students. I am going to keep this story to what I originally planned, and have it end when the child is born. Please if your going to flame me on this, at least I didn't abandon this and not finish it. Thank you and sorry that I took so long to update.


	7. Babies and Epilogue

**Cherish**

Chapter 7: Babies and Epilogue

A/N: Here is the long awaited birth of the children, yes I said children. The poll was pretty tight with how many they would have, and I decided to do something that hasn't been done to death. They are going to be having triplets, identical in all ways, but you will have to wait til later in the chapter to find out what they are. I don't think you will be disappointed, for those of you that wanted twins, it was really close, and the thing that brought it over to triplets was that everyone does twins. Please read and review and thank you for coming along with this Honks fic. –Donald

They had been back to the school and in classes for a couple of months now, and were getting ready for the upcoming event of the birth of Tonks baby. It was coming to the end of May when Tonks was getting a little bit worried about the constant pain she was beginning to have. She went in to see Madame Pomfrey about it one day, and was told that she was experiencing pre-birth labor pains, and it could be any day that she has her children. When Tonks looked at her with wide eyes, the nurse explained to her that she was indeed carrying three children, and that her and Harry were going to be the parents of triplets.

Tonks was in a bit of shock when she entered her and Harry's quarters later that evening. She found harry sitting in the living room doing some last bit of homework and studying with Ron and Hermione for their upcoming end of year tests. Harry looked up at her entrance and immediately had a worried look on his face. "Is everything ok Tonks, you look worried?" Harry got up and helped her to a chair and got some tea for her as he sat down near her holding her hand.

Ron and Hermione were also looking a bit worried about what was going on, and waited to see what their friend had to say.

"Harry I have some big news for you, a couple of things actually. Would you like the good news or the not so good news first?" She looked at her husband with a bit of worry in her eyes as if to say that it was going to be all right, just a bit of a shock.

Harry looked at her with a bit of worry and said. "Give me the not so good news first love, then we can have the good news to bring up the mood some." He gave her a lopsided grin and awaited the news while holding onto her hand.

"Well Harry the not so good news is that Madame Pomfrey has told me that I have gone into early labor and can deliver any day now. Not to worry about it being almost a month early, it seems that with multiple births that it is common. That's the good news Harry, we're having triplets, can you believe it, triplets Harry." Tonks was beaming at that thought, and hoped that Harry was just as excited about the news as she was.

Harry hugged her close and said. "That's great about the triplets love, and as for any day now, we are ready after all. The nursery is all set up all I need to do is to expand it a little bit, and get a couple more cribs and all, but it won't be any problem. " He held her close and rubbed her protruding belly lovingly. "Ok you three, you're the only ones that we're waiting for now. Whenever your ready, we're ready for you to come. Can you at least either do it within the next week, or wait til Daddy's end of year test are over?" He said this half jokingly, but the others in the room knew that it was going to be a hard time for Harry with his tests and worrying about his wife.

As if in contemplation of this question, Tonks felt a huge pain go through her body, and felt a whole lot of wetness come from her body. "Harry I think it's time, they have taken and listened to you, and are ready to come now. We need to get to the Hospital Wing now please." She looked like she was in immense pain and Harry hurried to her side to help her up.

"Hermione, can you please run to the HW and let Madame Pomfrey know that we're on our way, while Ron helps me with getting her there please." Harry was really nervous, and was thankful that Hermione wasn't going to be any trouble, and just nodded and went on her way. "Ok Ron, let's do this the easy way. You get on one side of her and I will get on the other, we will carry her basket style with an arm under her legs locked together, and a arm around her back hooked together. That should be the fastest and easiest way to get her there without using magic. I don't want to try anything that might harm her or the babies, so no magic." Ron quickly understood what he was saying, and they each got into position, and lifted Tonks on three, and carried her all the way to the HW as fast as they could. On their way they ran across Ginny and asked her to get the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Snape and meet us in the HW, telling them that it's time for the babies to come. "Oh and also get Brandon to come along, he will want to be there. Yes you can come along Ginny." Harry smiled at her as he and Ron were running along the corridors.

When they got to the Hospital Wing they found Madame Pomfrey waiting for them, and laid Tonks on a bed. All but Harry were told to wait outside in the waiting area until they were told about what happened. The delivery took 12 hours and both parents were extremely exhausted by the time it was all over. About 4 hours into the labor, they were forced to put up a silencing spell on the room so that they wouldn't be heard from the outside.

The next day after the 12 hours of labor, Harry came out of the birthing room with a big smile. He saw all his friends, plus members of the Order of the Phoenix, Tonks parents, The Weasley's, some of her AUROR friends waiting to hear the news. When Harry was seen, there was a hushed silence as he walked in and sat down. "Welcome everyone, I have a couple of announcements to make. As of about10 minutes ago three beautiful witches were born into this world. There names are, Lily Anne Potter, Merideth Andromeda Potter, and Angel Molly Potter. They were born around 10 minutes apart after almost 12 hours of labor. Both mother and daughters are doing well, they are identical and even tho we don't know it yet, we think that one of them might be a metamorph like her mother, probably all three will." He smiled proudly at the gathered group and was given congratulations from everyone.

They spent the next couple of days in the Hospital Wing, and Harry was excused from classes for the time except when the tests were administered. He was happy and carefree, and the triplets were great babies, and didn't cry very much. The rest of the school years classes in DADA were taught by Albus and the school was let known about the birth of the Potter Triplets and everyone was congratulating them about them.

The summer was spent getting used to the change that their life had with the babies, and having the time of their lives. Harry found out that he was named Head Boy to Hermione's Head Girl duties. He was also asked if he wanted the Quidditch captaincy, but he decided that he couldn't handle it and everything else, so he asked Professor McGonagall to offer it to Ron, which he took readily.

Finise

A/N: Ok that is the end of this story. The sequel will be about Harry's seventh year, and like I said it will be a Charmed/Harry Potter crossover. Thank you for following this story, and I hope you like the sequel which will be called. Promises Kept.


End file.
